I wanna dance with somebody!
by itsmemystar
Summary: Candice Michelle and Batista Pairing Oneshot! : I don't own anything
1. Going through a car ride

I wanna dance with somebody!

_Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
Ive done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the loneliness calls_

Candice Michelle was sitting alone at a bar "Grrr….C'mon Kelly you said you set me up with a date Where are you ---and more importantly who is the guy!I've been waiting for two hours already!" Candice said to herself. While waiting for Kelly.

Candice's cell phone vibrated and she flipped it open

"_New Message"_ was flashed on the small screen

"_**Hey Candi it's Kelly, I can't make it…. SORRY **___

_**Evan and I are gonna have dinner w/ his **_

'_**rents ohhhh…so nervous….**_

_**Sorry again BUT don't worry I texted the guy who would meet you**_

_**Trust me he drop dead AWSOME!**_

_**TTFN!" **_

Candice shook her head in annoyance and said to herself "Wait! How in the hell will I know the guy I don't even know him!"

Candice yelped from her thoughts when someone tapped her in her left shoulder

"Hey Candice I'm your _**Man of the hour**_ !"

Candice turned around and saw the guy, it was-----

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me_

Candice can't utter any words.

"Uhh Candice you okay?" The guy asked her.

"You're Dave Batista!" Candice said.

"Are you free to dance?" Dave asked her.

"Yes—Yes! Free as a bird!" Candice replied trying not to look and sound eager but mostly failing to do so.

_I've been in love and lost my senses,  
Spinning through the town.  
Sooner or later the fever ends,  
And I wind up feeling down.  
I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls._

Dave extended his hand to Candice.

Candice took Dave's hand.

"Oh his hands are so strong!!!!" Candice said to herself in daze with the sight of Dave.

As they headed to the dance floor.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me_.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me_.

The two danced for hours and hours

"Oh when Kelly gets back here she really gonna get a huge cake from me!" Candice said.

_Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me...  
Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms..._

I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

"So do you wanna get a room!" Dave asked in a flirty kind of way.

"What?!" Candice said ---"Oh You wanna sleep with me!" Candice said in an angry voice

Dave did not notice the anger in Candice's voice.

"Yeah.. I'm really good in the bed!" Dave said.

Candice's eyes widened

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me_.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me_.

Candice mutterd in a high voice "YOU are a JACKASS!"

_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me boy.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby.  
With somebody who loves me._

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!)

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!)

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance. (uh huh)(dance!)  
With somebody who loves me.  
Ooh (dance!)  
Ooh-oh (dance!)  
Ooh (dance!)  
...with me baby...

Candice slapped Dave "That's for being a flirt!"--- then she kicked him in the crotch "And that's for being very _**GOOD**_!" Candice said as she left the dance floor and texted Kelly.

"_**Hey girl I hate the date you gave me ! next time try to set me uo with other NORMAL GUYS unlike that ANIMAL BATISTA!**_

_**TTFN Love,**_

_**Candice"**_

_**PS: I tell me everything that had happen in your dinner with Bourne's 'rents and Ill tell all about what happen with my date with the JACKASS you send! **___


	2. lingering moment

Evan and Kelly were still talking in the Park:

"So have you forgiven your grandfather?" Evan asked.

Kelly gave Evan a quizzical look.

"I reckon that you haven't." Evan said gazing at Kelly.

As a gentle breeze casts it spell against them, Evan found himself reaching for Kelly's hand. But he changed his plan when Kelly spoke.

"Evan, can I ask you something?" Kelly said as she tucked strands of her hair behind her ear, she didn't really know how to ask people favors. But mostly because she knows people wouldn't do her any.

Evan found Kelly's gestures amusing.

"I reckon so— what would your question be?" He asked conversationally.

"Well—I" Kelly said as she paused to think of a better way to ask him. "

"Well…" Evan repeated Kelly's words.

"Can you help me get out of here?" She asked hopingly.

"Hmmm- well to answer that favor of yours my answer would be no." He said grinning sheepishly.

"But why not?" Kelly asked bitterly.

Evan took a moment before he answered. "I'll give you three reasons on why I wouldn't help you get out of here." He paused. But as he was about to speak Kelly spoke.

"And what would that three reasons be?" She asked.

Evan smiled and began to think again, and spoke.

"One—I don't want to get in trouble with your grandfather." He said, then paused.

"And—" Kelly said.

"Two—I want you to learn to forgive and forget."

Kelly gave Evan a nudge. And spoke.

"Hey, I know how to forgive and -" Kelly was silenced when Evan placed a finger on Kelly's lips.

"Let me continue—" He said.

Kelly nodded in agreement.

"And the third and last one—" Evan paused again.

"I want to see you everyday." He said as he reached for Kelly's hand and pulled her close.

Kelly was too surprised to react. She felt herself trembling when Evan's hand cascaded down her back. Kelly felt Evan's lips on her lips.

The kiss didn't last long, but in certainly was made Kelly feel better.

"Umm—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you…" Evan was cut off when Kelly kissed him again.

This time she tried to prolong it, and it happened then when they both pulled apart both of them had smiles on their faces.

Kelly said goodbye to Evan and when she was walking back to her grandfather's house the kiss that Evan and her shared still replaying in her mind.

And she also remembered the second reason he wanted her to stay, because it had an impact on her.

"_I want you to learn to forgive and forget."_


End file.
